The sage bloodline
by WillieF19
Summary: Team 7's training is taken more seriously. Naruto also gets special training from an unknown person. Find out what secrets are discovered by Naruto and his training.
1. Chapter 1

_I** don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Good morning team 7." Kakashi sensei said

The members of team 7 looked at Kakashi in confusion. They were told to meet at training ground 7 at 9 AM for their first training session. The current time was 9 AM. Kakashi sensei was on time. It shocked them after hearing the rumors about the Jounin and experiencing his lateness firsthand on two separate occasions.

_If it wasn't for the hokage making my training ofyou guys an A rank mission,_ I wouldn't be here. Kakashi sensei thought as he remembered the meeting.

_**Flashback yesterday, Sunday, hokage's office**_

"You wanted to see me hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked

"Yes Kakashi. I wanted to give you your new mission." Sarutobi said

"A new mission? What about team 7?" Kakashi asked

"They are part of the mission. Your mission is to take training them seriously. They all have different reasons why they need serious training. Naruto wants to be hokage and needs the training so he can protect the village and himself from threats like Orochimaru and this new group I'm hearing about that has Itachi Uchiha as a member. Sasuke wants to seek revenge through killing Itachi. Being on Naruto's team will cause Sasuke and Itachi's paths to cross. Sasuke needs to be trained so he can finish his life's goal and move on with his life. Sakura is nothing more than a book smart fangirl. She needs the training so she can support her teammates in their endeavors and create some worthwhile goals for herself." Sarutobi finished

"I agree with all your reasons except for Sasuke. Revenge will only cause more problems. Sasuke needs to learn to let go." Kakashi said

"It is not your choice to make, nor is it mine. It is my choice to give you and S ranked ongoing mission to train your students properly and to be on time. I am not banning you from going to the memorial stone, but it is part of your mission to be on time." Sarutobi said

"I may not agree with this, but I will complete my mission with 100% effort. I'll start tomorrow." kakashi said as he shunshined away.

_**Flashback end**_

"The first thing I will teach you guys is chakra control. To increase your chakra control, you have to master two different exercises. The first is climbing trees with your feet and walking on water. The better your chakra control the less chakra you use on your jutsus. You can also channel chakra to your feet to increase your speed. These exercises can also be used to increase your chakra capacity." Kakashi sensei said

"Why can't we learn cool jutsus?" Naruto asked, while Sasuke mentally agreed.

"You will learn strong jutsu, but after you improve your chakra control. After you master these two exercises learning new jutsu will be easier than before." Kakashi sensei said

"Alright let's get started so we can learn cool jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed

"Can you give us a demonstration first, sensei?" Sakura asked

"Pay attention closely because I will only do this once." Kakashi sensei said as he demonstrated tree climbing.

"That's so cool!" Naruto said

"This can also be used to walk on walls and other flat surfaces that aren't the ground. Use the kunai to mark your progress." Kakashi sensei said as he threw a kunai to each Genin's feet.

_**6 hours later**_

Sakura was sitting up against a tree, while Naruto and Sasuke were on the top of their respective trees. Sakura had finished within the first couple minutes, but had to continue to increase her chakra capacity. She finally sat down after 3 hours of training.

"Good job team. You get a one hour break before we start on your water walking exercise." kakashi sensei said as Naruto and Sasuke dropped to the ground and sat on either side of Sakura. The three took a one hour nap before they were awoken by Kakashi.

"Ready to continue?" Kakashi sensei asked

"Hai sensei!" The team exclaimed

"Water walking is a little more tricky than tree climbing." Kakashi sensei said as he demonstrated the exercise.

_**6 hours later**_

The group was all alseep against the tree that they took their nap on. Sakura mastered the exercise quickly, but she continued on for three hours to increase her chakra capacity. Sasuke and Naruto completed the training in 5 hours, but mastered it after the 6th hour.

"That's the quickest that anyone has ever mastered the two exercises. It took me 24 hours to master them both and I was a prodigy like Itachi." Kakashi sensei said quietly as he created two shadow clones to help him get the Genin home.

**_The next day 9 AM_**

"You mastered your chakra control exercises. You can always continue doing those exercises to better yourself or to challenge others in friendly competition. We'll be working on genjutsu next." Kakashi sensei said

"What's genjutsu sensei?" Naruto asked

"Genjutsu is basically illusions created by chakra. Genjutsu can affect any of your five senses. I'mnot going to teach you genjutsu though. I'm going to teach you how to recognize genjutsu and how to break it." Kakashi sensei said

"This is pointless sensei. When I activate my Sharingan, genjutsu will be useless against me." Sasuke said

"Good point, but you haven't awakened your Sharingan yet. Besides this is a valuable for your teammates." Kakashi sensei said

"Whatever. What else are we learning?" Sasuke asked

"I plan to work on your taijutsu and physical skills. I also want to teach you the summoning jutsu. It's very effective." Kakashi sensei said

_**Next Monday**_

The training went successful. Sasuke was able to get an hawk summoning contract, while Sakura got a cheetah summoning contract. Naruto was told that the person who held his summoning contract would arrive to Konoha in a month. Team 7 was also able to increase their speed and strength with training weights, but Naruto was again told that he would have to wait for the taijutsu style. Sasuke used the Uchiha clan taijutsu style, which works perfectly with the Sharingan. Sakura currently still uses the academy style taijutsu. They also learned formations.

Today was the day that they would receive their first mission.

Team 7 and Kakashi walked into the hokage's office.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." Kakashi said

"Good morning team 7. Are you ready for your first mission?" Sarutobi asked

"We're more than ready old man." Naruto said with an indoor voice.

"Naruto you may be using your indoor voice, but you still need to show hokage-sama some respect." Sakura said

"It is okay Sakura. Naruto has called me that ever since he could first talk. Now what is your recommendation Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked

"I recommend a C rank mission." Kakashi said seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"What do you reccomend?" Sarutobi asked

"I reccomend a C rank mission." Kakashi said seriously

"They're not ready!" Iruka exclaimed as he stood up.

"I understand that they were your students in the academy and thats grounds for your concern, but these are my students. I have personally trained them and if I say they are ready then they are." Kakashi said

"I agree with Kakashi, Iruka. He has trained them and he would know their current strengths and weaknesses. Besides it's a small C rank mission and he is with them. I accept your reccomendation. Here you go." Sarutobi said as he handed Kakashi the C ranked mission.

"Alright. Team 7 meet me at the main gate in two hours. Prepare for a month long mission." Kakashi sensei said as he shunshined away.

Team 7 departed the room and headed home.

**_2 hours later_**

"This is Tazuna, our client. We have to protect him on his way home to the Land of Waves and until he finishes a bridge that he's building." Kakashi sensei said

"These brats are the ninja I paid for?" Tazuna asked

"These are ninja Tazuna. I personally trained them myself. If they are not good enough for you, then I ask you to remember that I am a Jounin and I am also a part of this mission." kakashi sensei said

"That makes me feel better. Why can't I just get you and leave these brats here?" Tazuna said

"They are my team and if you insult them again I will be forced to abandon this mission." Kakashi sensei said

The whole time the conversation between Kakashi sensei and Tazuna was going on, Sasuke and Sakura were holding Naruto back and preventing him from attacking Tazuna for disrespecting them. Lucky for them Tazuna never noticed it.

"Let's head out." Kakashi sensei said as he led them out of the gate and toward the Land of Waves.

**_4 hours later_**

Naruto , Sakura, and Sasuke were walking in the lead with Tazuna behind them and Kakashi sensei bringing up the rear.

_That's a puddle on the ground. It hasn't rained all day. It must be some enemy shinobi,_ The three thought at the same time

_It looks like my students were able to notice the genjutsu. I'll let them handle the enemy ninja. It'll be good test for them and it'll allow me the opportunity to see who they're after,_ Kakashi sensei thought as he walked past the puddle of water

As soon as Kakashi sensei got two feet away from the puddle, the enemy ninja appeared. The first shinobi threw the other and they wrapped Kakashi up in their chain that is connected to each other's arms.

Tazuna showed real shock on his face at his Jounin bodyguard being caught off guard.

"kakashi sensei!" Team 7 exclaimed in fake shock as they watched the enemy shinobi rip Kakashi to pieces

"One down four to go brother." The enemy shinobi on the left said

"Let's get them brother." The enemy shinobi on the right agreed.

In an instant the brothers were heading toward Tazuna.

A second later Sasuke's shuriken and kunai lodged the chain into a nearby chain. This shocked the brothers.

Sasuke then landed on the gauntlets that held the chain. Sasuke placed each hand on each gauntlet and kicked the face of each brother.

The brothers quickly recovered from the kick and cut the chains from their gauntlets. As soon as that happened two Naruto clones barreled into the chest of each brother. The brothers were knocked into a tree apiece. Naruto and Sasuke use their kunai to pierce the brothers arms and legs and stick them to the tree. The brothers used the substitution jutsu and charged at the unsuspecting Naruto and Sasuke from behind.

"Behind you!" Sakura yelled.

The boys turned around only to see Kakashi's arms holding the unconcious brothers.

"Good job you three. You all noticed the genjutsu and reacted in the most appropiate way. Now, I want answers Tazuna." kakashi said as he sent a clone to take away the brothers to interogate them

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna asked

"Those are the demon brothers of the mist. They are Chunin level shinobi. They were obviously after you. What aren't you telling us?" Kakashi asked

"My village is very poor because of a man named Gato. We can only afford a C rank mission. I desperately need your help because this bridge will break Gato's hold on my village. If you don't help me Gato will have his mercenaries murder me and my village will suffer even more." Tazuna explained

"Alright team." Kakashi sensei said as team 7 came closer and he turned away from Tazuna.

"This mission has been raised from a C rank mission to an A rank mission. We are more than likely to face strong enemies before we reach Tazuna's home. We're a team so I'm giving you the choice of whether to head back or continue the mission." Kakashi sensei said

"Let's continue the mission." Naruto said

"They really need us." Sakura said

"We can't back down now. We didn't do all that training for nothing." Sasuke said

"Alright then Tazuna, we'll continue the mission."Kakashi sensei said as Tazuna lit up.

The group headed off again.

**_2 hours later_**

After two more hours of walking the group reached a huge body of water.

"We're going to cross it." Tazuna said

"Do we have transportation?" Kakashi sensei asked

"Yes. A friend of mine is waiting right there with his boat." Tazuna said

"These are the strong ninja you promised?" The boatman asked

"I was doutful at first, but I've seen them in action. They're amazing and their teacher is even better." Tazuna said

"They're kids." The boatman flatly stated

"Kids that Kakashi here personally trained. Kids that were able to fight off two more experienced ninja, without their teacher's help." Tazuna bragged

"I'll believe their skill when the bridge is finished. Now get in, sit down, and keep quiet until we get to the other side." The boatman said

The group complied with the man's wishes. Kakashi and Tazuna had a small conversation about the Land of Waves and how poor their village was.

After two hours of silent travel they reached the other end.

"Alright team. We're not too far from Tazuna's home now, but I'm positive that we'll meet our next foe before we reach our destination." Kakashi sensei said

"Hai sensei." Team 7 replied

Kakashi read his book, while his senses were on full alert. Team 7 pretended to be in a petty argument, while they were paying attention to their surroundings.

"Over there!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw a kunai into the bushes.

"You baka there's nothing there!" Sakura screeched. Everyone other than Tazuna realized that something was there. Sakura berated Naruto because Kakashi had told them it's best to keep your enemies defense or alert down.

"It's just a bunny Naruto." Sasuke said as he pushed the bushes aside.

"Oh no! I almost killed a harmless creature." Naruto said hysterically

In a heartbeat Sakura tackled Tazuna to the ground while the others got down to dodge the massive blade rthat flew past them.

"I guess this should be expected. They are your students, Kakashi." A male shinobi said as he landed on the blade that lodged itself into a tree.

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist." Kakashi said

"If it was anybody else, I would probably allow them to live if they handed over the bridge builder. Not for you though. Your head will bring me more money than my employer is offering." Zabuza said as he jumped onto the ground with his sword in his hand.

"Team, manji formation!" Kakashi said as team 7 got into a defensive formation around Tazuna.

"Hidden mist jutsu!" Zabuza said as he activated his jutsu.

_I've felt some of Kakashi's killer intent before, but this is insane. This is the power of two Jounins? I can't take it I have to end it_, Sasuke thought as he reached for his kunai.

_I'm glad I have this furball inside of me. Kakashi sensei's and Zabuza's killer intent is nothing compared to the small amount I've felt from Kyuubi,_ Naruto thought

_What is this feeling? I've felt Kakashi sensei use it before, but that was nothing compared to this. I think I'm going to be sick,_ Sakura thought as she prepared to vomit.

"Sakura, Sasuke calm down! Don't worry I'll protect you with my life." kakashi said as he turned around and smiled at them with his normally visible right eye. His now open Sharingan eye was scanning the area.

_What's up with Kakashi sensei's left eye?_ Naruto and Sakura thouht in unison

_That's the Sharingan! Why does he have my family's bloodline?_ Sasuke thought

"Got you!" Zabuza said as he appeared within team 7's defense.

"Get down!" Kakashi said as he stabbed Zabuza in the gut. Water dripped from the wound and Zabuza turned into a puddle of water.

"Don't let your guard down." Zabuza said as he sliced Kakashi in half through his waist.

Kakashi them turned to water too. The real Kakashi then appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi said

"You must be losing your touch if you thought you caught me." Zabuza bragged

"Water clone huh?" Kakashi said as he stabbed the clone in the neck.

"I'm over here Kakashi." Zabuza called out from the water.

Kakashi charged to the water and engaged in a quick taijutsu battle with Zabuza.

Kakashi landed a solid blow on Zabuza only for him to turn to water.

"Water prison jutsu!" Zabuza said as he captured Kakashi in a ball of water.

"Run! Take the bridge builder and get out of here." Kakashi commanded

Sasuke and Sakura appeared to still be lost in thought.

"They have nowhere to run." Zabuza said as he created a water clone.

"The clone can't get too far away from Zabuza. Get out of here now!" Kakashi commanded again.

"Never!" Naruto said as he charged in.

"Maybe I was wrong about your team." Zabuza clone said

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said

"Ooh solid clones. Let's see if you know how to use them." Zabuza clone taunted

The Naruto brigade charged at Zabuza clone.

"Pitiful!" Zabuza clone said as he knocked everyone back.

"I'm not done yet. Now!" Naruto said as he was sliding backward. Naruto threw a fuuma shuriken towards the trees.

A Naruto clone appeared and caught the shuriken.

"Demon wind sguriken, windmill of shadows!" Naruto said as he threw the shuriken towards Zabuza.

"Pathetic." The real Zabuza said

The shuriken flew past Zabuza clone and headed for Zabuza.

"Good move. Aim for the guy with one free hand." Zabuza said as he caught the shuriken.

Another shuriken came flying towards Zabuza.

"What?" Zabuza said in shock

As the shuriken got closer, Zabuza's grin grew.

He hopped over the shuriken.

"I knew you couldn't touch me. I admit that was a good move, but..." Zabuza said

"That wasn't the plan." Naruto said from behind Zabuza

"Huh?" Zabuza said as he turned around to see a kunai flying toward him.

Zabuza had no other choice, but to pull his arm out of the prison to dodge.

"Good work Naruto." Kakashi said as the two Naruto's on land poofed away.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto said as he stood on land.

"Let's finish this." Kakashi said as he stood up and started copying Zabuza's hand seals.

Zabuza looked directly at the Sharingan eye and got caught in a small genjutsu. Zabuza saw a reflection of himself standing next to Kakashi doing the handseals. It scared Zabuza and he stopped doing handseals.

"Water style great waterfall jutsu!" kakashi said as he finished the handseals.

Zabuza was slammed into a tree and was immediately pierced with Kakashi's kunai.

"The next blow will be fatal." Kakashi said

Kakashi threw three kunai at Zabuza and they were deflected by three senbon. Another three senbon were aimed at Zabuza's neck, but were deflected by the intervention of one kunai each from team 7.

"Do not do that again. I am a mist hunter nin and I was attempting to kill Zabuza, a missing nin from my village." A soft male voice said

"You're not a hunter nin from the mist village." Kakashi said

"Excuse me?" The hunter nin said

"A true hunter nin would have killed all of us. A true hunter nin wouldn't have aimed for the neck. You have the choice to leave now or be treated the same way as Zabuza." Kakashi said

"I didn't kill you because you were weakening Zabuza for me. I aimed for the neck because it is my specialty." The hunter nin said

"I'm not buying it! Either fight or leave." Kakashi said

"Then you leave me no choice Kakashi Hatake." The hunter nin said as he prepared for combat.

"Team. Release." Kakashi said as he charged at the hunter nin.

The hunter nin was shocked by the random command, but got on the defensive. A weaken kakashi Hatake would still make him work hard.

Team 7 immediately released the weights on their training weights.

Kakashi sent a kick to the hunter nin who jumped back. The hunter nin jumed into Sasuke's kick, but he caught the kick. Sasuke then threw his right fist at the hunter nin's face. He caught that too. Sasuke tried again with a kick which was blocked. Sasuke quickly pulled out a kunai in his left hand and slashed upward. The slash connected and cut the hunter nin's over shirt and mask. The shirt remained on his shoulders, but the mask fell to the ground to reveal a very feminine face.

"You have seen my face. The least I can do is give you the name of the last person you'll ever see. I'm Haku." Haku said

"What makes you think you can defeat my team and our sensei?" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"I don't need to defeat you. Zabuza-sama will recover some of his strength soon and it will be enough to handle you annoyances." Haku said

"Naruto, Sakura let's go." Sasuke said as Naruto charged forward with a shadow clone.

Haku held off Naruto's taijutsu assault, until he had to jump away to avoid Sakura's shuriken and kunai.

Sasuke then appeared behind Haku and attacked again. Haku kicked him away, but received a hard right from Naruto.

"Your teamwork is good, but you can't defeat me." Haku said as a loud chirping was heard.

"Your future is death." Kakashi said. As soon as Haku turned around he was pierced with a lightning charged hand.

"We need more training. We should defeated Haku without your help sensei." Sasuke said

"You'll get better. For now, let's head to Tazuna's place." Kakashi sensei said as he passed out and fell into two Naruto clones' arms.

"Can you lead us to your home mr. Tazuna." Sakura asked.

"Alright, let's go." Tazuna said as he lead the group to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The next day**_

Team 7 was surrounding their sensei who was sitting up in the bed he was placed in the night before.

"We need some more training sensei. We weren't able to defeat the demon brothers or Haku without your help. We need to get stronger." Sasuke said

"I hate to admit it but Sasuke is right. Our teamwork is great and it still wasn't enough." Naruto said

"I'm surprised you guys did so well against the demon brothers, but your defeat should have been expected. For one Sakura didn't actively participate in your attack and two those are Chunin level ninja. They have a lot more skill and experience than you. You also have to account for the experience that they would have gained from their time as missing nin. I also believe that you guys could have beaten Haku had I not stepped in. I just believed that it would have been easier to end the fight sooner than later." Kakashi sensei explained

"Are you sure sensei? Haku seemed confident in himself." Sakura asked

"Not really. He said that he could hold us three off until Zabuza was able to get up." Sasuke offered

"Don't worry. You guys will get more training during this mission. We may have defeated Zabuza, but Gato is a very rich man and might hire more shinobi. We all have to be ready to encounter the next threat." Kakashi sensei said as he lay back down.

_**One week later**_

Kakashi's training methods were surprisingly useful. He increased the Genin's training weights. While team 7 did physical exercises and chakra control training, a huge amount of Naruto clones, not wearing the training weights, helped Tazuna at the bridge. The increase in manpower caused Tazuna to finish the bridge a lot sooner than even he expected.

Today was the last day of work on the bridge. The bridge was completed, but the bridge needed to be cleaned of the equipment. When Team 7 and Tazuna arrived at the bridge they saw Gato and a small army of bandits and thugs.

"Thank you disposing of that so called "Demon of the Mist". He costs too much money. These thugs should be more than enough to defeat you." Gato said as he sent his men forward to kill team 7 and Tazuna.

"Let us handle this sensei. Sasuke, how about we have a competition to see who can knock out the most enemies?" Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Release your weights team. Every now and then you need to experience your full speed with your weights off. "Kakashi sensei said

Team 7 nodded, removed their weights, and vanished from sight to everyone except Kakashi sensei.

In a matter of 7 minutes all the bandits were unconscious and Gato was bound and gagged.

There were a total of 300 men.

"I got 50." Sakura said

"I got 125" Naruto said

"125." Sasuke said

"Looks like a tie." Kakashi sensei said as he walked over with Tazuna.

"That was awesome. I didn't even see you guys move." Tazuna said

"I guess our mission is officially over." Kakashi sensei said

"Yeah it is." Tazuna said

The next day team 7 left wave. Following their departure was many cheers.

"What should we name the bridge?" A villager asked

"How about we call it The Great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna said although it was more of a statement than a question.

"What about the rest of team 7? They deserve some credit." Another villager asked

"What they did will be remembered, but Naruto himself helped build the bridge while the others were training." Tazuna said.

The other villagers nodded in agreement and from that day the bridge was called "The Great Naruto Bridge".

_**Back in Konoha 3 hours later**_

"It's good to be back home." Naruto said

"You guys go ahead and head home. I'll give the mission report. Meet me tomorrow at 10 Am. I have a surprise for you all." Kakashi sensei said as he shunshined away.

"You guys want to get something to eat together before we head home? My treat." Naruto offered

"Ok." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded.

Surprisingly Naruto didn't lead them to Ichiraku ramen.

"Where are we going Naruto?" Sakura asked

"To the barbecue shack. I got a good recommendation from Choji." Naruto answered.

The team walked in silence until they got there. When they arrived they actually ran into team 10 and decided to all eat together with Naruto and Choji splitting the bill as long as Choji didn't eat every piece of food.

"Where have you guys been?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Well a week ago, we finished our last D rank mission catching Tora." Naruto started

"Then Kakashi sensei recommended us for a C rank mission." Sakura finished as team 10 looked shocked

"A C rank? It was probably easy with Sasuke-kun on the team." Ino stated

"It was anything but easy starting off. We were only supposed to face bandits and thugs on the mission, but our first opponent was the demon brothers who are missing nin from the Kiri." Naruto said

"I heard about them. They're Chunin level ninja." Shikamaru said

"We were walking when everyone except our client, Tazuna, noticed a Genjutsu covering a puddle on the ground. After sensei passed it the brothers appeared and wrapped Kakashi sensei up in their chain, which they used to rip him apart. Sensei used a substitution jutsu without their knowledge so he could test our abilities and see who their target was. I got in front of Tazuna while Sasuke-kun and Naruto fought the demon brothers. Sasuke-kun threw a kunai and shuriken to lodge their chain into a nearby tree. He then landed on their gauntlets. He placed his hands on each gauntlet and kicked the brothers in their faces. After that they recovered from the kick and unhooked from the chain. As soon as they did this two Naruto clones a piece barreled into the brothers' chests. Sasuke and Naruto each threw kunai to pierce their arms and stick them to the tree, but they used the substitution jutsu to get behind Sasuke and Naruto. I called out for them, but a second later sensei appeared." Sakura explained to team 10.

"After that Tazuna confessed that he lied about the mission and it got upgraded to an A rank mission. We agreed to continue on the mission and continued our journey to Wave. After crossing the water we came face to face with Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden Mist." Naruto said

"He's a Jounin rank missing nin. What happened?" Shikamaru asked with newfound curiosity.

"We all sensed a presence in the bushes watching us so Naruto threw a kunai at it. Zabuza had used a white rabbit to substitute away. We pretended that we were unaware of Zabuza being there by me berating Naruto. Sensei told us that keeping your enemies guard or alert could be the difference between your victory or defeat. A second later I tackled Tazuna to the ground while everyone else got down to dodge Zabuza's thrown blade. He landed on the bridge and said that he would kill sensei to get the bounty on his head. He used the hidden mist jutsu and sensei revealed his Sharingan, which Sasuke-kun said is the Doujutsu of the Uchiha clan. After a few water clones were destroyed sensei and a Zabuza water clone fought on the water. After sensei got in a good hit the water clone turned to water and the real Zabuza trapped sensei in a water prison jutsu. Sensei told us to run, but Naruto told him no, while me and Sasuke-kun was lost in our thoughts. Naruto charged at Zabuza and created a lot of shadow clones to attack Zabuza. Zabuza knocked them all back, but the last clone threw a demon wind shuriken to a clone jumping out of the trees. The shuriken flew past the water clone and toward the real Zabuza, who caught it. A second shuriken flew in the shadow of the first and almost hit Zabuza, but he jumped over it. A second later the shuriken transformed back into the real Naruto who threw a kunai which forced Zabuza to remove his hand from the water prison, which released the jutsu. Sensei and Zabuza faced each other again and did a lot of hand seals, but Zabuza got distracted for a second and stopped. Sensei finished his seals and used the water style waterfall jutsu to push Zabuza into a tree. Three senbon flew towards Zabuza, but we reacted and threw three kunai to deflect the senbon. A hunter nin appeared, but sensei saw through this and realized that he was working with Zabuza. Sensei ordered us to release our training weights while he started battle with Haku. Sensei kicked toward haku, but Haku jumped away and into Sasuke kun's kick. Haku blocked that and Sasuke kun threw a punch and then another kick which were both blocked. Sasuke kun then used a kunai to swipe at Haku, but it only cut straight up the middle of Haku's shirt and mask. Haku then told us his name and bragged that he could hold us off long enough for Zabuza to get some strength back and kill us. Naruto then charged in with a clone, but Haku was able to defend himself from Naruto's Taijutsu assault. He then jumped away to dodge my barrage of kunai and shuriken, but then jumped into Sasuke kun's kick. Haku kicked him away though before the kick could connect. After that sensei called out "Your future is death" and used his lightning blade jutsu to kill Haku." Sakura explained

"After that we took sensei to Tazuna's home. We stayed there for a week and trained, expecting to face more shinobi enemies. The bridge was finished in a week's time. On our last day there we went to the bridge to clean it off and found Gato and his small non shinobi army. Sensei allowed us to handle them. I knocked out 125, Sasuke got 125, and Sakura got 50. We then left the next day." Naruto finished

The whole time team 10's expressions changed very often. The most seen expressions were shock and disbelief.

Sasuke watched team 10's expressions and was mentally berating Sakura and Naruto for giving out their abilities like that. He knew about the upcoming Chunin exams and that team 10 could be a possible enemy during the exams. He just resolved to get the team and himself to train harder for the exams.

_**The next day 10 AM **_

"Good morning team." Kakashi sensei said as he approached his team

"So what's the surprise sensei?" Naruto and Sakura asked in excitement while Sasuke looked bored.

"I'm nominating you guys for the Chunin exams." Kakashi sensei said

"I figured as much." Sasuke said

"You guys will receive no more missions until after the exams and your training will be increased. Sasuke and Sakura will train with me. Naruto you will meet the person who holds your summoning contract and Taijutsu style at the hokage's office tomorrow morning. You two will meet me here tomorrow and every morning after for the next two weeks." Kakashi sensei said

"So I'm being trained by this person for the next 2 weeks?" Naruto asked

"Yes. I would play a part in your training, but I need to seriously work on these two. Sasuke needs to awaken his Sharingan and when he gets it I'm the only one who can train him. I also have to get Sakura to catch up some more and teach her a new Taijutsu style. All I know is that your teacher will give you the summoning contract and the Taijutsu style that goes with it. Anything else he teaches you is up to him." Kakashi sensei said as Naruto nodded.

"So I guess I'll see you guys in two weeks." Naruto said as he ran off to train a little before heading home. Sakura waved and Sasuke nodded as they headed their separate ways.

"It looks like you made some good progress with them." A voice said

"It wasn't too hard. The training is what's breaking Sakura of her fan girl ways. She still likes Sasuke, but is willing to train. Naruto has realized Sakura's feelings for him and is willing to just be her friend. Sasuke is starting to open up to his teammates." Kakashi said

"If he has the right elemental affinity he can learn that jutsu." The man said as he walked over to Kakashi.

"That's what I was thinking. Are you going to teach Naruto that jutsu?" Kakashi asked

"Of course. With his better chakra control and drive I'm positive that he can master the first two steps if not master it. I also have some other things I plan to teach him." The man said as he smirked

"Then the Chunin exams will be very interesting." Kakashi said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

"Hey old man!" Naruto said as he walked into the hokage's office.

"Hello Naruto." Sarutobi replied

"Hey kid." Another man said from behind Sarutobi

"Are you the guy who is going to teach me for the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yes I am. I am also your godfather, Jiraiya of the legendary sannin." Jiraiya said proudly.

"My godfather?" Naruto asked

"I can't tell you who your parents are, but I can tell you that I was the one who gave you the name Naruto." Jiraiya said

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Your father really liked my first book and he chose the name of the main character for your name." Jiraiya explained

"Wow, that's so cool. Not only did a sannin name me, but he's my godfather." Naruto said

"Alright calm down kid. Are you ready to train?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto nodded.

"Alright grab onto my arm." Jiraiya said as Naruto followed the order.

Jiraiya then did some hand seals, which Naruto noticed looked familiar to the summoning jutsu.

"Reverse summoning." Jiraiya said as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good luck Naruto. I can't wake to see the results of your training." Sarutobi said as he returned to the little bit of paperwork he had sitting on his desk.

_**Mount Myoboku**_

"Where are we?" Naruto asked

"We are at Mount Myoboku, home of the toads and the place where you will be training for the next 2 months." Jiraiya said

"What!? The Chunin exams start in two weeks." Naruto said

"I know that, but here in Mount Myoboku time runs differently. Two weeks in Konoha is two months here." Jiraiya said

"That's so cool." Naruto said

"Enough of that, it's time for you to start training." Jiraiya said

"What do we do first Jiraiya sensei?" Naruto asked

"First I want you to sign the same contract that your father and I use the toad summoning contract." Jiraiya said as Naruto light up. Jiraiya opened the scroll and laid it in front of Naruto.

"So all I got to do is sign my name in blood?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya nodded.

"Normally you would have to summon the boss toad and I would tell you to use Kyuubi's chakra, but there is no need for that. Gamabunta!" Jiraiya called

A very large toad jumped into the clearing. "Is this his kid?" Gamabunta asked

"Yes it is. Looks just like his dad doesn't he?" Jiraiya asked as Gamabunta nodded

"Normally you would have to prove yourself to me, so that I can allow you to use the toad summoning contract. The way you're going to do that is to pass Jiraiya's training. After you do that I will approve you for the use of the summoning contract and I will give you a special gift." Gamabunta said

"Well what are we waiting for boss toad?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Okay kid. The first thing you will learn is the legendary Rasengan." Jiraiya said as he watched Naruto jaw drop in shock.

"That's the fourth hokage's jutsu." Naruto said

"Yes now let's get started. You have to pop this with only your chakra, like this." Jiraiya said as he tossed Naruto a water balloon and popped the other one he held.

"Alright." Naruto said as he concentrated chakra into the water balloon. He noticed what Jiraiya had done with the water balloon and copied the action. A second later the balloon started spinning in every direction and the balloon popped.

"Good job kid. I didn't expect you to pass that step so quickly. I guess onto the next step. You have to pop this one too." Jiraiya said as he threw Naruto a rubber ball and popped the one in his hand.

Naruto nodded and started to copy Jiraiya again. The results were exactly the same as before.

"Just like your old man. You clearly mastered these two steps, now I want you to tell me how you did and the purpose of the steps." Jiraiya said.

"I copied exactly what you did sensei, but I have realized the purpose of both steps. The first step was for control and the second was for power. I also bet that the next step will be to combine the two steps without a ball." Naruto said as both Jiraiya's and Gamabunta's jaws dropped.

"You're right, but to make this harder I won't demonstrate anymore until you master it." Jiraiya said as Naruto started working on the third step with slow progress.

_**Chunin exams start**_

Team 7 met at the Academy front door.

"How was your training Naruto?" Sakura asked

"It was very productive. I improved more than I hoped." Naruto said

"So did we." Sasuke said

"Then the exams should be easy." Naruto said as the two nodded as they all walked

As team 7 reached the second floor they all recognized a genjutsu being held by two Chunin ninja who were transformed into Genin.

"Let's keep walking. If they can't recognize the genjutsu then they aren't worth the effort." Sasuke said as Sakura and Naruto followed.

As they were leaving a pale eyed boy was staring at them.

_So that's this year's rookie of the year. Considering that his whole graduating class was nominated, I would say that he might be the most challenge for me, especially since he's an Uchiha. I wonder if he's unlocked the Sharingan yet,_ Neji Hyuga thought as his teammates came to him and they headed off pretended to have given up on the exams.

Upon arriving in the room for the exams Team 7 noticed that there was a lot of Genin participating in the exams and other the 3 Konoha teams they were all older and more experienced.

"Looks like the rookies are together again." Kiba said as Hinata and Shino followed him over to Team 7.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" A very loud Ino said as she jumped on Sasuke's back as Shikamaru and Choji walked over and greeted everyone else in their own ways.

"Get off me Ino." Sasuke said

Sakura looked annoyed, but was more interested in the Konoha Genin that was heading in their direction.

"You might want to keep it down you guys. The exams are already tense enough without you making the others want to kill you." The older Genin said

"Who are you?" Sakura asked wearily

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi and since your the rookies that I've heard about I'll give you some help." Kabuto said as he motioned for the nine Genin to gather around him

"What kind of help?" Sasuke asked

"This kind of help." Kabuto said as he pulled out a stack of cards.

"What are those?" Naruto asked

"My ninja info cards." Kabuto said as he gave a brief description of the cards, the different nations, and the newly created Oto.

"Do you have information on Gaara of the desert, the male Hyuga in the exams, and his spandex wearing teammate." Sasuke asked

"I'd also like information on the red haired girl from Kusa." Naruto asked

"I've got them. Gaara of the desert is from Suna. His teammates are his siblings Kankuro and Temari. Their sensei is Baki and they are the chikdren of the Kazekage. I don't have an accurate reading on their missions, but from what I know they've taken no D or C rank missions and on the missions they did take Gaara always returns unharmed." Kabuto said as the Genin looked shocked

"Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee. They are members of Team Gai with their teammate Tenten. Neji Hyuga is considered a prodigy of the Hyuga clan and was last year's rookie of the year. Lee is seen as a genius of hardwork by his sensei and was the deadlast of Neji's class. They have done 100 D ranks and 25 C ranks. They both are very skilled in taijutsu. Neji through the gentle fist of the Hyuga and Lee through the Goken which he learned from his teacher Gai." Kabuto said

"Karin Uzumaki is a Genin from Kusa. I have very little to no information on her team or sensei. She was her classes' rookie of the year and appears to be a sensor type ninja. She has done 20 D ranks and 5 C ranks and that's just by herself. She appears to have high Genin skill in all except taijutsu which appears to low Chunin." Kabuto said as the rookies looked shocked after staring at Naruto.

"Could she be related to be me?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Not a chance. The Uzumaki clan were mostly wiped out. The last living ones would be you and her, but you were both born in separate villages. You are of the same clan, but not directly related." Kabuto explained

"Uzumaki clan?" Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura asked. Sasuke knew because he was told of them by his father and brother before the massacre. Sakura knew because she actively went to the library and learnt things. She figured out Naruto's birth parents, grandparents and entire Konoha family, but said nothing before because she thought that Naruto knew considering his close relationship to the hokage.

"Yes the clan that helped in the founding of the village. They were close to the Senju clan and helped in the founding, but never joined Konoha themselves." Kabuto said, but before any other than Sasuke and Sakura could ask anymore, he was attacked by the sound Genin. Prmptly afterward the Ibiki Morino arrived and the first exams of the Chunin Exams began.

"Naruto, Sasuke I have something to tell you guys after this first exam. I thought you knew Naruto, but your reaction tells me otherwise. After this first test I will." Sakura said

The first part of the exams started and it ended rather quickly for Naruto. He wasn't able to answer any of the questions, but quickly realized that he was supposed to cheat. Naruto quickly activated sage mode and determined that the person sitting next to him was a Chunin, someone who would have all the answers. Naruto subtly copied his answers and then went to sleep to the annoyance of his teammates, and Ibiki who never noticed what he did.

After a while Ibiki called for the end of the first nine questions. He gave everyone the choice to take the last question and also gave them the consequences. Almost everyone left. Noticing that noone else was leaving Ibiki passed them and explained how they passed. Soon ANko Mitatarashi entered the room. She noticed 14 teams and commented on Ibiki's lack of skill, while he countered that they were a good bunch. Anko told them to follow her to the next part.

Ibiki afterward walked through the class picking up the tests and gasped in shock at one test.

"What's wrong sir?" A Chunin proctor asked

"Naruto Uzumaki's test. It's completly filled out and all the answers are right." Ibiki said

"Well there was a Chunin sitting next to him." The Chunin offered

"I didn't see him do anything. To my knowledge he looked around and then went to sleep." Ibiki said in shock

"He's not Konoha's Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja for nothing." The Chunin chuckled as he continued collecting papers.

The Chunin exams continued when Anko led the Genin to the forest of death.

The teams were given a heaven or earth scroll and the task to gain the opposite scroll from the other teams and get to the tower in the center of the forest within five days.

After entering the forest Team 7 stopped immediately at Sakura's request.

"I thought you knew this, but I guess I'll tell you Naruto..." Sakura started

"I know Sakura. My parents were the fourth hokage and Kushina Uzumaki who is from the Uzumaki clan. My grandparents are Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin. My great great grandparents are Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. My great great great uncle is Tobirama Senju. I'm related to both the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan who are both all but gone. The last Senju is Tsunade and I'm the last Uzumaki." Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked.

"I didn't know about you being related to the Senju clan or Tsunade and Jiraiya." Sakura said

"You have a clan. What happened to them?" Sasuke asked

"They were killed by the current Tsuchikage. He found out about my father and mother and attcked their home." Naruto said

"That's horrible." Sakura said in shock

"Are you going to get vengence for your family even if you didn't know them?" Sasuke asked

"Most likely. Him and another man. They are the reasons why I'm alone today." Naruto said as he motioned them to continue. He was done talking.

_He's just like me, only he has two people that ruined his life,_ Sasuke thought as he reminisced about Naruto.

Team 7 moved on to their first target, unknown that they were being targeted ever since they stopped.


End file.
